A scoring device which includes a score wheel is commonly used in the glass industry to score a glass sheet so that the glass sheet can be broken into a desired shape. An exemplary scoring device used today to score a glass sheet includes a score wheel mounted on a ball bearing pivot which is secured to a shaft which is in turn mounted on a linear actuator (air cylinder) that moves the score wheel towards the glass sheet so it can be drawn across and score the side of the glass sheet. An issue with this particular scoring device is that the scoring pressure between the score wheel and the glass sheet varies as the score wheel moves along the side of the glass sheet because of variations in the thickness of the glass sheet, the flatness of the glass sheet and the position of the glass sheet. This causes an inconsistent scoring quality (e.g., vent depth) and a variable scoring force along the score line within the glass sheet. If the scoring force is too high, then that can cause a lateral crack (or chip) along the score line within the glass sheet. If the scoring force is too low, then that can cause vent loss which can adversely affect the separation of the scored glass sheet. Another issue with this particular scoring device is that large glass chips are created by the “cutter in” motion of the linear actuator (air cylinder) where the score wheel is moved towards and first makes contact with the surface of the glass sheet. The presence of these large glass chips can adversely affect the rotation of the score wheel on the glass sheet. Accordingly, there is a need for a new scoring device that can address these shortcomings and other shortcomings which are associated with this particular scoring device and other commonly known scoring devices. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the scoring device and scoring method of the present invention.